Reionyx
The Reionyx (炯然者(レイオニクス), Reionikusu lit. Radiant Ones), also referred to as Mechanical Angels (械天使, Kaitenshi) are immensely powerful winged beings that are said to have originated from Aether; though, in reality, they come from a hidden dimension known as Verde. The Reionyx are the only inhabitants of Verde, and they possess extremely volatile existences. It is speculated that the Reionyx are composed solely of masses of highly concentrated eternano, their existences kept in check by their souls as natural armour encases this eternano. Theoretically, the Reionyx could be considered precursors of sorts- as Verde, in regards to time span, was the first dimension to discover magic, thanks to the Reionyx, whom shed their mortal bodies and allowed their "Reiblood" to take upon a majority of their form, using their sheer willpower and their souls to hold their bodies together as if it was nothing in a process known as Eternation (エーテルネイョン, Ēteruneition). Proud and aloof, the Reionyx regard themselves as the apex of evolution, seeing every other race as below their existences. After an incident where attempts at contacting another dimension went horribly wrong, the Reionyx began to erase any evidence of their existence over the course of hundreds of millions of years. There are two tiers of Reionyx- the Archangels (大炯然者(アーキエンジェル), Ākienjeru lit. Great Shining Ones); whom rule Verde, and the Angels (従炯然者(エンジェル), Enjeru lit. Lesser Shining Ones), whom are the common citizens of the dimension. Biology Unlike most angels as commonly depicted in fiction, the Reionyx are shown to be almost entirely mechanical in appearance- with numerous golds accenting their uniquely designed frames which can illuminate an entire area with its polish; overall, they all generally are comprised of a gold and another colour armour composed of an unknown material, with visible working parts beneath. This armour is made of a light-weight yet indestructible material referred to as Meteorium (極星金(メテオイウム), Meteoiumu lit. Ultima Star Alloy). The Reionyx vary wildly in appearance, with some being more humanoid, and others resembling other mythological creatures; for example, Archangel Raphael resembles a dragon ever-so-slightly, and Gabriel bares a passing resemblance to a turtle, with its massive outer shell. While the Archangels are quite graceful in their movements, moving in a manner similar to humans, the normal Angels are quite clunky and only able to move in jerky movements. The Reionyx are shown to bleed a purple substance that seems similar in properties to pure energy, though their 'blood' has been proven capable of negating supernatural phenomena. While referred to as 'life force', it is simply highly concentrated eternano that leaks from the armour that encases their 'bodies'. This "blood" was referred to as Reiblood (炎血(レイブラッド), Reiburaddo lit. Burning Blood); as it seemed to use their strong emotions to allow their 'life force' to nullify the supernatural through sheer force of will, a power referred to as Event Interference (事象干渉, Jishō Kanshō). The power harnessed through the Reiblood is a primitive form of magic, so to speak; though it is inconsistent on whether or not it is truly magic or not. Both types of Reionyx have been described as possessing halos above their heads and various forms of wings manifesting from their backs, purely composed of Reiblood, some of which such as the case of Archangel Raphael, can reach several kilometers into the sky. The Reiblood Wings are noted to be similar to the Exalt Wings, hinting at a connection between the two. In addition, when low on power, or when deemed necessary, a Reionyx can take upon human form. History The Reionyx were a race of winged beings whom exist in a dimension referred to as the Green World (緑の世界, Midori no Sekai) or simply Verde (ベルデ, Berude). Verde is noted to be separate from the other three- on a 'higher level of existence', so to speak. Verde, in regards to time span, was the first dimension to discover magic, thanks to the Reionyx, whom shed their mortal bodies and allowed their "Reiblood" to take upon a majority of their form, using their sheer willpower and their souls to hold their bodies together as if it was nothing in a process known as Eternation (エーテルネイョン, Ēteruneition). Casting aside mortality and disease, the Reionyx began an almost immortal life. Over time, the Reionyx became aware of other life, not necessarily within their own world, but rather, in universes parallel to theirs- specifically, the other four dimensions, known as Earth Land, Edolas, and the Old World. Deciding to make 'first contact', the Reionyx sent a representative, Archangel Uriel (大炯然者・神の火 (アーキエンジェル・ウリエル), Ākienjeru Urieru lit. Great Shining One: God's Fire), down to the Old World on a meteor referred to as the Catalyst Comet. Said comet landed in the Grand Ocean, where it was discovered by Dzerve Sejren and Klaus. Uriel had missed its mark by several hundred kilometers, as it was supposed to land on solid ground. The impact caused Uriel to regress to its soul form. Unaware that Uriel was a living being, Dzerve used its soul form as a component for the Drive Gem of the Phoenix Driver and its Meteorium as an alloy in the creation of her Deus Machina Number Three in retaliation for Klaus studying and reproducing Magic for the Old World from Uriel's Reiblood. After everything more or less went to hell after that, Uriel's consciousness reached a select few to teach them about Eternation, leading to the Magius race being born. The Old World was reformatted soon after that, with the new Magius being transported to Earth Land along with the inactive body of Deus Machina Number Three and the seven Prototype Driver Belts, the Phoenix Driver among them. Tsuruko Sejren's soul was soon installed within the body of the Deus Machina Number Three by a desperate Giselle Mercury; and throughout her life, she occasionally received visions of possible outcomes and how to avoid them- these were Uriel's doing. Once Tsuruko obtained the Phoenix Driver and became Gaiki for the first time, Uriel's body and soul reunited- though Uriel had become attached to Tsuruko, refusing to leave her, especially not when a crisis was at hand, as Uriel was aware of Klaus still being alive. Tsuruko, however, initially wasn't aware of Uriel even existing, but instead, she simply referred to it as "Gaiki"; which it technically was. Uriel occasionally manifested in the form of Tsuruko's Deus Machina Mode when she was in a pinch. The other Reionyx, outraged at the actions of the other dimensions, especially at what happened to Uriel, decided to shut off all contact to the other worlds, refusing to help them in their numerous hours of need, seeing them all as barbaric and not worth saving. To this extent, the Reionyx periodically used their magic to erase any evidence that might have lead outsiders to learn of their world's continued existence. However, in Daybreak S3, with quite a bit of urging from Tsuruko, the Reionyx assisted the other races in fighting Klaus and his Preventers, not because they were turning over a new leaf, but because they were there first; and Klaus, now calling himself Devius, took what they deemed to be rightfully theirs, stating that they had every intention of regaining their control of the galaxy once Klaus was defeated. Features and Abilities Peak Physical Powers: The Reionyx are one of a kind in that their physical prowess is virtually unlimited- because of their nature as beings solely composed of highly concentrated magical energy, held together by their souls and using a light-weight material known as Meteorium, they are capable of incredible physical feats. Meteorium is known to be laced with microscopic thought-reacting receptors that allow a Reionyx to control the constructed armour, and thus their own bodies as if they were in a lucid dream—essentially rendering them limitless, bypassing their body's natural limits, solely leaving their imagination the only restraint to their actions. This enables the Reionyx to control their powers and maneuver as if there were no restrictions, showing feats such as leaping high enough to touch the skies, and smashing through almost any defense with a single strike. Meteorium (極星金(メテオイウム), Meteoiumu lit. Ultima Star Alloy): Meteorium is a light-weight alloy that the Reionyx fashion around themselves after undergoing Eternation- it is held in place and welded together into a form of their liking by sheer willpower. Meteorium is unbreakable under any circumstances; indeed, even a small chip of the alloy is shown to be capable of surviving numerous nuclear explosions, while sustaining absolutely zero damage. Because of its composure, the alloy, whether blunt or sharp, is capable of smashing through or slicing through almost any known substance, with Soul Metal and Devius' nanomachine armour being an exception. Most notably, the alloy is capable of tearing through any sort of magic like a hot knife through butter, further augmented by Event Interference, enabling the Reionyx to effectively terminate the threat of the supernatural. As mentioned before, the microscopic thought-reacting receptors laced into the alloy allow the Reionyx almost unlimited physical power, effectively combining offense and defense into a single, nasty package. Magic (魔法, Mahō): Magic is the main form of combat for magicians; it is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. To utilize Magic, a magician must use Magic Power (魔力, Maryoku) in their body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages, it is composed of Eternano (魔子 (エーテルナノ), Ēterunano lit. Magic Particles), which is the term coined to name particles of Magic. Eternano dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. Nobody knows when Magic began, or how Eternano originated. Eternano is the source of Magic Power for all Mages; and every magician has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. If the case becomes empty, Eternano will come from the atmosphere and enters the magician's body and after a while, their Magic Power is restored. Eternano has near-zero rest mass - though, like any particle, its mass increases to reflect its potential or kinetic energy - and can carry either a positive or negative charge. In order to cast spells, a magician derives the power necessary from two sources: their own body's Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), and the atmosphere. A Magic Origin is exactly what the wording indicates—it is a special organ that is located within the body of a magician, that absorbs eternano and bunches it up into clusters, which is processed into magical power. The Reionyx are noted to have cast aside their mortal bodies, being composed solely of masses of highly concentrated eternano, their existences kept in check by their souls as Meteorium encases this eternano; effectively putting them 'in-tune' with the essence of Magic. As such, the Reionyx are said to have some of the greatest magical control among the races, effectively becoming one with magic. Because of this, a Reionyx is able to ride "waves" of eternano to essentially "teleport" and fade into nothingness momentarily, as well as absorb ambient eternano in the atmosphere, essentially granting them almost unlimited magical power. *'Reiblood Wings': The Reiblood Wings are appendages exclusive to the Reionyx; they are the representative of the magical power and soul of a Reionyx; or rather, the wings are projections of their spirit, made corporal with the assistance of their magical power. As they are simply representative of the user's soul, the appearance differs between each person; the Reiblood Wings of each Reionyx depends on the nature of the person's heart, character, and morals. The Reiblood Wings are both physical and spiritual entities at once, since they are strong enough in some cases to allow flight and can be gripped, and are generally treated as part of the soul as opposed to the physical anatomy. The Reiblood Wings are always manifested when a Reionyx begins to use an attack, and are occasionally used for aerial attacks, but the majority of the time, they are simply used for balance. The wings are sharp enough that they are capable of being utilized in a similar manner to that of an impossibly sharp sword; which can even slice straight through Orichalcum with relative ease. These wings can do all the magic-related calculations for the Reionyx, implied to be a much faster rate than regular casting abilities- perhaps infinitely so, and the user can harness the power of the wings for combat, as they are extremely tough and hard to cut through, and the Reionyx can also shoot their feathers in the manner of bullets. It is shown that the size, shape and appearance of the wings can be altered, as well as speed and efficiency in the air. With powerful wings, one can fly at incredible speeds and the user possesses amazing maneuverability in the air. *'Event Interference' (事象干渉, Jishō Kanshō): Event Interference is the signature skill of the Reionyx; it is the result of them utilizing their Reiblood in tandem with their strong emotions to allow their 'life force' to nullify the supernatural through sheer force of will. It is noted to be a "primitive magic"; as the Reionyx' use of Magic is simply focusing their willpower in conjunction with eternano to destroy supernatural phenomena; essentially enabling them to negate anything supernatural such as Magic, Curses, and even to Dzerve's admittance, the power of an Exalt. In practice, Event Interference enables a Reionyx to resist and override supernatural phenomena by sheer force of will, imposing their own willpower upon on the world- essentially; it is the ultimate manifestation of determination. This comes in handy for say, surviving being impaled by a weapon explicitly designed to destroy things dealing with the supernatural. Numerous people comment that the magic doesn't make any logical sense—as it defies any explanation and the laws of the universe. The Event Interference activating is signified by a glittering purple glow emanating from the body of a Reionyx- this is an "aura" of lilac that is mainly focused upon their arms and legs—indeed, it only works if it comes into contact with their limbs, so if a power hits somewhere besides their limbs, then it has the possibility of causing harm to the Reionyx. Essentially, in order to negate something, the Reionyx has to come into contact with it. It should also be taken into consideration that the purple energy that Event Interference takes the form of is completely malleable, when one's willpower is used to manipulate its structure, it can be utilized either in an energy-like state or moldable solid that resembles crystal or glass, that will eventually dissipate or seemingly shatter. Due to the high amount of strength and energy it possesses as well as it's tendency to be sharply shaped when conjured, it can be used as a dramatically impressive weapon, defense, or even energy blasts; essentially as a form of energy that can be utilized similar to the elemental magics- though its natural properties makes it far more effective than anything of the sort. Classifications of Reionyx Archangels The Archangels (大炯然者(アーキエンジェル), Ākienjeru lit. Great Shining Ones) are the Reionyx whom rule Verde. They are a great deal more powerful than the regular Angels- in fact, the leader, Archangel Raphael, is shown to be capable of fighting against the Dragon of Dragons and the Exalted One of Earth Land at the same time and have both on the ropes for the majority of the battle, all while exerting minimal effort. The Archangels are the very first Reionyx whom discarded their mortal bodies in favour of a half-mechanical, half-magical existence, and as such, they are the most knowledgeable of the bunch. The Archangels were the ones who imposed the 'no intervention' rule upon the populace, as they deemed assisting anyone of other worlds to be futile, though their belief that they were superior to the extent that they believed that the problems of the "lesser races" could never harm them directly has led to much of the series' conflict. UrielPerFull.JPG|link=http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Tsuruko_Sejren#Soul_Armour|Archangel Uriel RaphaelPer.jpg|link=Archangel Raphael|Archangel Raphael MichaelPer.jpg|link=Archangel Michael|Archangel Michael GabrielPer.jpg|link=Archangel Gabriel|Archangel Gabriel Angels The Angels (従炯然者(エンジェル), Enjeru lit. Lesser Shining Ones), are the common citizens of the dimension of Verde. While they themselves are relatively powerful, at least S-Class with the lowest citizen, the Angels generally have no interest in combat, preferring to go about their daily lives, even though the Archangels themselves note that if the entire Verde world mobilized for combat against the other dimensions, they could conquer all of them. TeresaEnoshi.png|link=Teresa Enoshi|Teresa Enoshi Trivia *The Reionyx are based on the ten attributes or emanations of the Tree of Life (also known as the Sephirot), the mystic symbol used in Kabbalah. *Amusingly, the Reionyx seem to suffer the same weakness as Tsuruko herself- namely, if they are knocked onto their back, it is near impossible for them to regain their footing without assistance. Category:Races